Family Guy: Fortnite Trap Part 3
by dlkrabs7
Summary: Story about Stewie and Brian are back to Fortnite universe again and stop Bertnam in Fortnite game before he takeover he just got his gang with him to stop them; they found out that Chris in Fortnite universe also to save Brian and Stewie and then Stewie and Bertnam fighting again; Stewie teleports Bertnam to Minecraft game and he yells Stewie and Brian Stewie Chris went back home.


Family Guy Theme Song Begins

Episode Begins

Meanwhile in Fortnite Universe

Bertnam: GRR... STEWIE! Damn! Why he always have to win? Oh well, I think I could get my own gang and takeover the universe! (Laughs)… Hmm! Where I find new friends at?

Disco Music

Bertnam: What the hell? Is this some dude dancing? Hey sir! Yes you?! You know I'm talking to you because I want you to tell your friends if yall could join my gang and takeover the universe! Is that a yes? Ohh, ok good! No one can stop me now! Call it Bertnam The King, (laughs)….

Meanwhile in The Griffins

Hip Hop Music Playing On TV

Brian: Huh, I want to know what type of dance is that! Is that the whip thing?

Stewie: It is called the floss!

Brian: How do you know?

Stewie: Because I-! I just guessing because hip hop nowadays, yep.

Brian: Well I know all hip hop stuff more than you because I used to listen hip hop songs! Old school songs like, aw sh*t, I forgot the names of a song I really like because I got the tape for it.

Stewie: Oh and do you know how to rap too.

Brian: Oh yeah, I can rap also and they used to call me B Ri in the house! Do you think I can't rap? Yes I can!

Stewie: I didn't know and teach me how to rap!

Brian: It take some time to rap.

Stewie: Come on! I want to be best rapper all time and I could rap better than you.

Brian: Don't mess with me, I am the best rapper!

Stewie: Uhh, no!

Brian: I don't know what are you talking about! You just jealous!

Stewie: I'm not jealous, what the f*ck are you saying tho! What?!

Brian: F*ck you, I'm not teaching you how to rap and you better watch hip hop on TV.

Stewie: Fine, you bastard! Yeah I will be best rapper! I could rap better than him! Yeah, he will be jealous!

Meanwhile

Brian: I could be best rapper, he just jealous!

Stewie: What up bastard!

Brian: Whoa! Watch your tone!

Stewie: Sorry about that! Yo yo, bastard!

Brian: (Sighs)! What do you want now?

Stewie: I had been rapping since few hours and now I can rap.

Brian: (Laughs)! You can rap! I doubt it!

Stewie: You just being jealous! I can rap and-! Hold on a minute.

Brian: What is it?

Stewie: I just find out on my machine portal that Bertnam is taking over Fortnite universe and he got his own gang with him to stop us.

Brian: Again?!

Stewie: Oh yeah but we have to go back to Fortnite universe and stop him.

Brian: Alright, let's do this!

Chris: Hey what up, where you two going?

Brian: Getting some ice cream!

Chris: Can I come? I want to pick my own ice cream!

Brian: Well-!

Stewie: OMG! Can we go to the store to buy some ice cream?

Chris: Yayyy!

Brian: Uhh, yeah! Wait in the car!

Chris: OK!

Stewie: Thank goodness! Let's go back to Fortnite universe and stop Bertnam!

Brian: Let's do this!

The Machine Portal Takes Stewie & Brian To Fortnite Universe

Rock Music

Brian: We back!

Stewie: Yeah and we have to find Bertnam before he find us! He must be at-! Hmm! Where?

Brian: That is a big Fortnite place and guess we have to look around!

Stewie: Exactly! What the deuce is they doing?

Brian: Huh?! Who? Where?

Stewie: Over there at the street, dancing around no reason!

Brian: Hey! Hey yall! Hey hey! Is yall dancing? What type of dance is it?

Hip Hop Music

Stewie: Aw f*ck! It is the floss dance, why they keep on doing the floss dance and sh*t! Come the f*ck on, for real!

Brian & Stewie: Oh sh*t!

Brian: Run.

Stewie: Heck yeah!

Fortnite Gang Chasing After Brian & Stewie

Brian & Stewie Yelling

Brian: Damn it! We stuck at some store, sh*t!

Stewie: No we getting out of the store! Get it, we in Fornite universe and we could shoot the door! Get your things ready if Bertnam want war! Let's do it!

Brian: I agree with you Stewie and let's stop Bertnam! But first, time to dance

Dance Music

Meanwhile

Brian: Wow too much dancing! Did you saw them dancing with us?

Stewie: Oh yeah, they were like "uhh, yo" and they start dancing with us! That was lit, freaking cool! Is it called the swipe it dance?

Brian: I am not sure but it is lit! Where's Bertnam anyway?

Stewie: No clue, bruh! I think he's at the top of the hill or the mountain!

Brian: Keep on looking around.

Meanwhile In The Griffins

Chris: Brian! Brian! Brian! Where the f*ck are you? Hey! Hey! Damn it, he ditching! Sh*t! Guess I'm getting out the car then! Brian! What is this? There's some unknown portal! Let me step in unknown portal! Whoa!

The Machine Portal Takes Chris To Fortnite Universe

Chris: Whoa! What the f*ck? I'm in Fortnite universe?! This is lit!

Stewie: Hmm! We can't find Bertnam but guess we take a break for a sec!

Brian: I agree and I gotta go to the car because we could drive up the hill to find Bertnam!

Stewie: Good plan!

Brian: Hmm, it is kinda cool car or a cool van I should say?!

Bertnam: Hello Stewie's friend!

Brian: Ahh-! Hold up, you must be Bertnam!

Bertnam: You are right, bruh! You could call me King Bertnam! (Laughs)… So, you must be come to this universe with Stewie! And my friends, find Stewie right now and I could kidnap Brian right now!

Brian: No, noo!

Stewie: Brian! Brian! It doesn't take that long to drive a car to the top of the hill! B Ri! Brian! Brian! What are you doing? Hmm, I can't find him! Damn it!

Bertnam: Well well, you and Stewie trying to stop me! No yall not, I am too powerful and I got my gang with me!

Brian: I got a gang too! Where is Stewie?

Bertnam: Hmm, I want to know where is he at but I want to fight him again and you can't stop me! Ha ha!

Brian: You better let me out right now!

Bertnam: Guards, don't let him escape!

Brian: Hey hey! Let me out! Hey hey! F*ck you bitch!

Stewie: Brian! Aw man, I still find him! I think he must be at-! Does that some car right here in the driveway? Wait a minute, he about to get the car and so, he must be kidnapped! Are you serious! No no no!

Meanwhile

Chris: Wow I can't believe that I'm in Fortnite universe! I could do some cool things in here, let me do the floss dance!

Techno Music

Chris: Wait, wait a minute! Is that Stewie over there? Stewie!

Stewie: What the deuce? Chris! Tell me how did you get to Fortnite universe?

Chris: Well, ehh! Long story! Ha ha!

Stewie: Yeah... So anyway, let's save Brian.

Chris: He got kidnapped?

Stewie: Yes and I don't know where is Bertnam's kingdom at but, we will stop him before his gang kidnap us.

Chris: Umm... Ok I guess!

Techno Music

Chris: Yay! Dancing time!

Stewie: Ugh, hey! Seriously, stop f*cking around, bruh!

Brian: Hey, do you think it is a joke to kidnap me!

Bertnam: Yes because my gang just found you at the parking lot getting a car to take Stewie to my kingdom and stop me! So, I will let my friends kidnap you and so, Stewie will be looking for a kingdom place awhile now! (Laughs)…

Disco Music

Brian: Uhh, it is no dancing time, the flosser!

Bertnam: Yes it is dancing time! Call it as a celebration...

Brian: F**k you.

Meanwhile

Chris: Did you found a kingdom place yet?

Stewie: Not yet and it gonna took awhile! And hold up-!

Chris: What?!

Stewie: I think I found the place.

Chris: Where?!

Stewie: Shh, quietly because these 2 or 4 guards are watching.

Guard 1: Hey, what up!

Guard 2: Yo!

Guard 3: If yall wanna dance with them.

Guard 4: Go ahead and dance with them! So I could protect the place.

Disco Music

Chris: Flossin, swipe it dance or whatever dance moves are old!

Stewie: Hmm, tell me about it! Please be quiet because we could try to save Brian.

Chris: Hey!

Guard 4: Yo!

Stewie: What up!

Guard 4: Yo! Hey, wait a minute! Guys, I think we found them.

Guard 1 & 3: For real! Where?!

Guard 2: Did they sneak in Bertnam's kingdom?

Guard 4: I think so, they got some disguise.

Guard 2: Oh heck no, they won't stop Bertnam! Bertnam, Stewie and his friend here.

Bertnam: Oh good, I could do fight Stewie for once!

Stewie: Ok, the mustache is working! Now we could to save Brian and stop Bertnam for real.

Chris: Ok good, I will distract those few guards.

Stewie: Ok, let's do that! So I could fight Bertnam! Hey Bertnam!

Bertnam: Stewie, glad you came because I want a rematch! You always win at everything.

Stewie: Come on, let's go! I can't wait to kick your ass!

Stewie & Bertnam Yelling & Fighting

Chris: Hey, look! There's a big party outside, they playing disco songs!

Guard 5: For real, where!

Guard 6: Come on, let's go! Hey, wait a minute; there's no party! You son of a bitch.

Chris: Brian!

Brian: Chris! How did you get in Fortnite universe?

Chris: Umm, long story.

Brian: Where's Stewie?

Chris: Fighting with Bertnam!

Brian: You need a key to unlock me out this cage!

Chris: Where I find a key at?

Brian: I think one of those guards has a key!

Chris: Which one? There's 6 of them!

Brian: I think it is who did the floss dance!

Disco Music

Chris: Alright, I got an idea! Excuse me.

Guard 2: What?!

Chris: May I use a key?

Guard 2: For what?

Chris: Uh, uh, um, uh, uh! I need a key for more powers!

Guard 2: Really?!

Chris Punch The 2nd Guard

Guard 1: What is that?

Guard 3: Let's go check it out! Ooh you son of a bitch, come here!

Chris: Ahhh!

Chris Punch 1st Guard & 3rd Guard

Guard 4 & 5: Don't move!

Chris Punch 4th Guard & 5th Guard

Chris: Too easy! Hey Brian, I got the key...

Brian: Ssh, quietly because one guard is still watching in the office because it has cameras.

Chris: Aw snap, let me get out the cage!

Brian: Thanks, bruh! Where is Stewie?

Chris: Umm! That way!

Stewie: Ahh, oww!

Bertnam: So, you had won too many times! Now I could win this time and let me defeat you for once again!

Stewie: No, I don't think so!

Stewie Punch Bertnam

Bertnam: Oow! Don't you dare!

Stewie: Now I got the remote portals! Goodbye Bertnam.

Bertnam: Screw you, Stewie!

The Machine Portal Takes Bertnam To Unknown Place

Brian: You did it, bruh!

Stewie: Thank you, Brian! And I see Chris unlock you out this cage.

Brian: Yeah he did and I was surprised that Chris is in Fortnite universe too.

Chris: A big machine portal is in your room! Are you going to take me to the coffee shop?

Brian: Yeah sure I will.

Stewie: Let's go home, guys!

Chris: Let's go!

The Machine Portal Takes Stewie, Brian, & Chris To Quahog

Chris: Yay! We back home, see you at the coffee shop!

Brian: Ok! Do you know where you teleport Bertnam, Stewie?

Stewie: Minecraft!

Brian: Ooh, ha ha! I bet he cannot get out of Minecraft now.

Stewie: Oh yeah I got 2 remote portals!

Brian: Do you want to go the coffee shop with me and Chris?

Stewie: Sure why not! Yeah.

Meanwhile in Minecraft

Bertnam: GRR... STEWIE!

Disco Music Plays


End file.
